Change
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: Sonny and Chad have been through so much these past 2 years. In those 2 years they have grown and matured into who they are now. A unique look through the lives of these two from their first meeting to their final friendly exchange. OneShot


**DID YOU WATCH 'NEW GIRL'? Did you die out of SWAC happiness like I did? Like, honestly, I give Disney so many props for actually doing an episode right! That was, by far, the best season finale I have ever seen come out of them (though I might be a tad biased). Anywho, Chad and Sonny just… ah! I can't explain it! Sonny said that she loved him, he watched her sing, they fought at the end and now they are friends! :D *deep breath* Okay, I am done. Enjoy my take on how much the two of them have grown. I own nothing, as usual.**

**OH! GUYS, PLEASE READ THIS! I HAVE NO CLUE WHY MY PMS AREN'T WORKING. If you have been trying to message me, it keeps saying I turned my private messages off, when I didn't. :P Just know I'm trying to fix it and I'm not ignoring you.**

* * *

Change

_If you don't like something change it; if you can't change it, change the way you think about it. - Mary Engelbreit_

It's been 2 years.

2 years since Allison Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper first met.

She was star struck; anxious and naïve about the world around her.

He was collected; charming and somewhat arrogant about his luck and success.

Neither of them knew it at the time, but that one day in the cafeteria 2 years ago would change both of their lives drastically. The sweet comedian from Wisconsin and Hollywood's Bad Boy would end up growing closer- closer than either of them wanted-, finally come together, and then break it off in one sudden move.

"_Hi, I'm Sonny." She extended her hand; ecstatic to be meeting her idol. _

"_Sonny. That's a nice name." He smiled his award-winning smile at the girl, making her swoon as did all of his fans._

"_Oh, thank you, you know I really didn't like it at first, but now it kind of suits me. I mean, I have this one friend, and her name is-" She rambles on._

_He smirks, knowing he's got her right where he wants her as he hands over an autographed photo. "There you go. See you later." _

_She's met with a pair of deep blue eyes staring right through her chocolate brown ones, almost as if they were controlling her. "Kay."_

She had no idea that he really didn't care about what she had to say that afternoon. All he wanted was her yogurt, and she soon came to realize that he manipulated not only her, but everyone around him. He toyed with their feelings and made them all follow him around like sick little puppies. So she did the only thing she could do; she fought back.

"_BAWK BAWK BAWK BAWK BAWK!" She exclaimed, flapping her arms frantically._

"_Stop it! You're acting like a fool." He sternly told her, holding up one finger._

"_Actually, I'm acting like a chicken. I'm not afraid to act like a fool! BAWK BAWK BAWK!" She continued, watching in secret pleasure as his face became red. She took pride in the fact that after only one day knowing him, she already got him all worked up, something that everyone else was too frightened to do._

After a few months passed, they both began to realize that they had finally met their match. Opposites always attract, and these two were as different as they come.

"_Well here's something real for you: I really don't want to stand here and talk to you." He says, the sparkle in his eye hidden by the heavy makeup he was wearing._

"_Good; because I really don't want to stand here and talk to you." She challenges, knowing just that one word will set him off._

"_Good."_

"_Good."_

"_Good."_

"_Good."_

_And they both walked away, not admitting that the one little pointless argument they usually partake in is the highlight of their days._

Looking back, both he and she couldn't believe how obvious they were. Everyone could see that they had feelings for one another- everyone but themselves. You see, they were in denial. Neither had felt this way towards someone before. It also didn't help that they lived in the public eye.

"_Wait a second, like us… liking each other?" She asked, trying to wrap her head around the concept._

"_Yeah! I mean, I don't really want to talk about my feelings in front of a live studio audience." He laughed. No one could know how truly nervous he was to be talking about the topic openly with her._

"_Yeah, yeah, right. I mean, especially feelings that we've never talked about before." She giggled back and forcefully rolled her brown eyes._

"_Yeah… do you have feelings?" He questioned in a sudden wave of courage._

"_Do you have feelings?" She gulped._

The two teens ended up just telling one another that they like each other as friends. This, however, was the biggest lie either of them could ever tell. In fact, it was as far from the truth as something could be.

She wanted to be more than friends. She had fallen head-over-heels in love with him and didn't know why or how. She just knew that it happened.

He also wanted more. He knew there was something different about her ever since the first day they met. He didn't understand the details. He just knew that he wanted her to be his.

But nothing is ever that easy. As time went on, the pair still fought every day just to conceal the feelings they had. The yearning and desire that burned inside of them because they knew that ultimately they could never be together. That is, until a sudden mistake leads to what they both really wanted.

"_Well then do something about it!" She laughed her adorable laugh._

"_Okay, fine, I will." He proclaimed, anxious and nervous as ever all of a sudden._

"_Great!" She placed her hands on her hips, waiting for his answer. …And boy did she get an answer._

"_Sonny, will you go out with me?" __It was all a misunderstanding, though. But he didn't care about that, especially when she said yes._

So that's how they spent the next 7 months. The sweet comedian from Wisconsin and Hollywood's Bad Boy turned out to be the perfect couple. They were constantly hounded by reporters asking them how their relationship was going, and the response given was always 'fantastic'!

The two of them should have known that something would come up in the end that caused them to break. Because nothing is perfect, even when it seems like it is.

"_I just wanted things to go back to normal." He said in almost a whisper._

"_Normal? Boyfriends and girlfriends are supposed to support each other. Root for each other. I can't be in a relationship with someone who always puts himself first." She fought. _

"_Woah, I did this for us, okay?" He fought back. But it wasn't the playful fighting they usually did; this was full out arguing, and neither of them liked it._

"_No, Chad, the only 'us' now is between you and this award." She told him, venom filling her tone. "I hope you two will be very happy together."_

That was all there was to it. The perfect couple, the one that made everyone jealous and all of the people in Hollywood stop and stare, had broken it off. Both of the stars in question didn't say or do anything for the next few days.

She sat and cried in her dressing room, locking the door and not letting anyone from the outside world in. She was too torn up to see another person.

He was lifeless. His eyes lost their sparkle and he took a week off of work just so he didn't have to face anyone.

Neither of them wanted to show weakness. And that's what they were… weak. They were weak and empty inside without each other. They missed the joy they used to feel when their 'other half' was with them. They even missed the loneliness they felt when they weren't. At least they were still together then.

However, one song and a few run-ins later, the two of them finally were together. Not together as a couple, but together as in on the same page.

"_So, I'll see you around?" He asked hopefully. This was the first time they had spoken without fighting in 2 weeks and he didn't want to mess it up._

"_Yeah. See you around, Chad." She smiled ruefully. She still had feelings for him after all he had done to upset her._

"_Good." He cracked a smile._

"_Good." She did the same._

"_Fine." He just wanted to give her a hug right then and there._

"_Fine." She nodded towards him and they both took off in separate directions, feeling like they did a year ago before all of the craziness._

But they also knew that their lives were different now; they grew up. It only took two short years, but they had matured greatly throughout the course of them.

She was no longer the innocent nobody.

He was no longer the sought-after bad boy.

Things change. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. But you never know which it is in life until you get there.

* * *

**I don't know what I can say here. I hope you liked it and could see where I was headed with the general idea. **

**Now I need a favor. Can you review please? :)**


End file.
